1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lacquers and paints and films treated with lacquers and, more particularly, to improved matting lacquers, transparent and translucent films treated thereto and paints applicable thereover.
2. Prior Art
Difficulties have been encountered in the past in providing artists with a suitable transparent or translucent matte surface film upon which the artist can brush-apply, to a set boundary, a broad area of a transparent or translucent color that will lay and dry in a uniform tone without deeper or lighter areas of color, or streaks. In addition, after the first application dries, the artist should be able to then apply another color or tone over it without disturbing it, and the second coat should also dry uniformly and streak-free. Such paintings of flat tones are desirable, for example, when coloring comics and advertisements for subsequent printed reproduction for newspapers. The original comic or advertising art is quite often a black line image, which is preferable to keep free of any colors in order to preserve the original, as well as to maintain separation of the black image from the colored one(s) throughout the color separation and printing steps.
One of the present art techniques for coloring comics with color paints is to overlay the black line comic drawing with film, tissue, translucent paper or thin art board, and apply color to the overlay. The problems associated with this method are numerous, and include the inability to obtain uniform streak-free colors, the inability to adequately see through the overlay (even when working over a light table), the inability to hold the color to the boundary line (especially on film), the buckling of thin paper or tissue with watercolor paints and, if over-painting one color on another, the dissolving or bleeding of the first color by the second.
Accordingly, there remains a need for suitable matte surface films upon which uniform, streak-free transparent or translucent color can be applied, and for lacquers, paints and the like utilizable with such films.
Such lacquers, paints and films should be simple and inexpensive to prepare and use and should exhibit superior properties.